


The Cold

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2012, Cats, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Mid-Canon, POV Animal, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faithful had forgotten some aspects of the mortal realms</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> For the FFW prompt "seasons" and my advent challenge day 19 prompt, "huddling together for warmth."

Faithful looked out at the snow surrounding them and barely refrained from hissing. He disliked the cold weather that was so pervasive here in the mortal realms. He had forgotten that before deciding to transition over, and now, in this miserably frosty world, he was remembering with awful clarity. Even the stones beneath his paws were chilly, and he bristled with annoyance.

He jumped up onto Alanna's shoulder, huddling close to her neck for warmth. It would have been better if she wore her hair a little longer, so that he could slip beneath it, but it would have to do. Alanna smiled, her cheek moving beneath his own in a familiar way. Then she reached up and petted him absentmindedly. It was good, and warm, but he knew it was short lived.

She had to report to the training grounds soon, leaving the warmth of their quarters, and there was no way he was going out into that cold. Maybe later, after the thaws were over and all the mud gone, then he would venture out. But in the meantime, he snuggled closer to his charge. As Alanna's hand fell away, returning to her side, he began to purr.


End file.
